


A Good Day

by Dibsanddabs



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Steve, Fluff and Smut, Fun, Just two brooklyn boys having fun, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 15:59:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4485840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dibsanddabs/pseuds/Dibsanddabs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve was having a good day. He’d gotten paid, had some left over after catching up with their rent to get himself some new pencils. He didn’t even mind that Bucky was working a late shift tonight, waiting up listening to the radio. At the sound of the key in the door he shot to his feet, rushing to greet his best guy at the door. He made sure the door was closed before pulling Bucky down into a kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Good Day

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there  
> This was fun to write, I hope it's fun to read  
> Kudos gets kisses, Comments get more kisses  
> Thanks for reading xx

Steve was having a good day. He’d gotten paid, had some left over after catching up with their rent to get himself some new pencils. He didn’t even mind that Bucky was working a late shift tonight, waiting up listening to the radio. At the sound of the key in the door he shot to his feet, rushing to greet his best guy at the door. He made sure the door was closed before pulling Bucky down into a kiss.

“Woah,” Bucky mumbled against his lips, dropping his bag while Steve kept hold of him. He kissed him back softly before Steve allowed him to stand back up. “Someone’s happy.”

“Had a good day,” Steve explained. Bucky smiled, kicking his boots off.

“Good day sex is my favourite sex.” The brunet said, pulling Steve back in when he was ready to kiss him again.

“Me too.” Steve agreed. He wrapped his arms around Bucky’s neck to pull him further into the apartment. Bucky hooked his hands under Steve’s legs, picking him up and earning a disgruntled protest.

“I can walk you know.” Steve said as he was carried through the apartment before being dropped onto the bed.

“But that was much more fun than walking.” Bucky said, crawling over to him and kissing any protest away. He kissed Steve more firmly, seeming to push away the annoyance at being carried. Steve’s hands were quick to remove Bucky’s shirt, working on his pants as Bucky tried to return the favour. They managed to both wriggle out of their clothes, left in their underwear. “Well look at that,” Bucky teased as he saw the bulge already in Steve’s underwear.

“I been waiting for you,” Steve said. “Can’t blame a guy for getting hot over the thought of you.”

“Mm, keep up like that and I might have to kiss you again.” Bucky teased.

“How awful,” Steve said, grinning as Bucky kissed him once softly on the lips before moving down. He kissed down Steve’s neck, over his chest, before licking gently at one of his nipples. Steve squeaked in surprise, looking down at him.

“What was that?” He asked.

“I just wanted to try, you have such pretty little nipples.” Bucky said. “Bad?”

“Not bad. Just weird.” Steve said, letting his head flop back. He squeaked again as he felt Bucky bite at his nipple instead.

“How about that?” Bucky said with a mischievous grin.

“Better.” Steve said. His hand found Bucky’s hair, tangling his fingers in it. “Still weird.”

“Well maybe I like my sex weird.” Bucky countered, but went back to kissing his chest. His fingers traced their way up Steve’s thighs, spreading them a little so Bucky could settle between. Steve hummed happily, enjoying the gentle touches.

“How weird?” Steve teased. “Is there something I should know about?” Bucky looked up, raising an eyebrow.

“What’s your opinion on fish?” He said, managing to keep a straight face until Steve reached down to slap him. He laughed, dodging the hit even though it wasn’t hard. “I’m kidding.” He said. “I much prefer you to fish.”

“You better.” Steve said, a small smile stuck on his face as he pulled Bucky back up to kiss him again.

“I’m covering you in dirt from the docks,” Bucky mumbled against his lips.

“Worth it.” Steve mumbled back. He let his own hands start wandering now, trailing over Bucky’s sides and down to his hips. He pulled Bucky’s underwear down, lifting his hips so Bucky could do the same. He reached round and gave Bucky’s left ass cheek a quick squeeze, making the larger man pull back in surprise.

“Steven Grant Rogers.” He said. “Did you just squeeze my ass?”

“Indeed I did.” Steve said with a pleasant smile.

“Oh, okay then.” Bucky said with a smirk, moving back in to kiss him again, making Steve laugh. The laugh turned into a gasp though when he felt Bucky’s hips grind into him.

“Oh Bucky, do that again,” he groaned softly. Bucky happily obliged, reaching a hand between them to stroke Steve’s length slowly. Steve hummed in appreciation, rolling his hips up into Bucky’s hand. “Slick’s in the drawer. I need you in me about ten minutes ago.”

“You’re real bossy, you know that?” Bucky teased, pulling away to go to the bedside drawer.

“Yeah but you love it,” Steve said, spreading his legs wide. He looked a dream like this, cock hard against his stomach and baring it all for Bucky.

“Yeah I do.” Bucky agreed, finding the slick and kissing Steve’s knee as he settled back. “I love anything that involves you.”

“You’re such a sap.” Steve laughed. “But I love you too so it’s okay.”

“Oh thank goodness,” Bucky said, slicking his fingers up. “I’d been going on the assumption that I annoyed you to no end.”

“Well that’s true too.” Steve said, his cocky smirk dropping a little as Bucky circled his entrance with a slick finger.

“What was that?” Bucky teased, adding a bit of pressure but not pushing his finger in.

“I said you’re the best sex I’ve ever had.” Steve corrected, biting his lip and rolling his hips a little.

“I’m the only sex you’ve ever had.” Bucky pointed out.

“Then you know I’m telling the truth. You’re also the worst sex I’ve ever had. Now get on with it.” Steve said. Bucky rolled his eyes, beginning to press his finger in. It shut Steve up for a little while, although Bucky secretly liked it when he was mouthy in bed. It reminded him this was fun, not to take it too seriously. He slowly opened Steve up, receiving soft happy sounds of encouragement. Once he had two fingers inside the smaller man, he curled them in the way he knew Steve liked.

“Oh fuck!” Steve curse. “There, right there!”

“Language,” Bucky chided, doing it again and earning a shout. “I’ll wash your mouth with soap.”

“Not what you said when I had my lips around your cock yesterday.” Steve mumbled, getting cut off when Bucky curled his fingers again. He was reduced to moaning as Bucky got a third finger in and opened him up.

“You ready?” The brunet asked.

“Fuck yes,” Steve said with a smirk, deliberately cussing. Bucky rolled his eyes and pulled his fingers out. He grabbed the slick again and rubbed some over his already hard cock.

“Tell me if you need me to slow down,” He said, lining up.

“I need you to speed up,” Steve said, pulling his legs up. “Like now.”

“Fine, I’m starting.” Bucky said with a laugh, beginning to press against Steve’s entrance. Steve managed to keep quiet until while Bucky breached him, only gasping slightly as he bottomed out.

“Fucking hell,” He whispered, waiting to adjust before Bucky could move.

“Jesus Christ you’re a pain.” Bucky mumbled.

“Well you’re a pain in my ass.” Steve said, looking way too pleased with himself as Bucky groaned. “Move.”

“Yes sir,” Bucky said sarcastically, beginning to pull out a little before pushing back in.

“I like that,” Steve teased, although his voice caught and sort of ruined the affect. “Call me sir.”

“I’ll call you sir when you go back to school and become a teacher.” Bucky mumbled, repeating motion and making Steve’s laugh turn squeaky and high pitched.

“You’re no fun.” Steve said. “You never do what I ask.”

“I’m literally inside you.” Bucky replied, moving down to kiss him before thrusting in a little harder.

“Ah, fair point,” Steve said, pulling Bucky back down into the kiss. He rolled his hips up against Bucky’s as they settled into a rhythm. They both smiled into the kiss, knowing it was all just teasing.

“Mmm, you’re good at this.” Steve mumbled after a while, flopping back down and smiling as Bucky rolled into him.

“You keep me practised.” Bucky replied. “Don’t get a chance to lose it.”

“That’s a good incentive to keep doing it then,” Steve said, hooking a leg around Bucky’s hips. There was a smirk on his face despite his pupils being blown wide open, sprawled beneath Bucky while he encouraged the other to thrust into him harder.

“I don’t need an incentive for that.” Bucky whispered, giving into the leg behind him and starting to fuck into Steve properly. They didn’t talk so much for that, soft grunts until Steve squeaked at the change in angle. Bucky stopped.

“Are you okay?” He asked quickly.

“I’m fine,” Steve said, “Just surprised.” Bucky hesitated for a second before bursting out laughing.

“What? Shut up, you make weird sounds too!” Steve protested.

“I know, I know Stevie,” Bucky said, still laughing. “Sorry, just it was so high.”

“Do you wanna fuck me or not?” Steve asked, trying to suppress his own laughter and only mostly succeeding.

“You gonna keep squeaking?” Bucky teased, kissing his cheek. “That might be hard to keep up.”

“I swear to God Barnes.” Steve said. “I will flip this over and do it myself.”

“Alright, I’m moving.” Bucky said with the grin still on his face. He gradually made his way back to the rhythm he’d had before, the smile still in place though it was softer, filled with something different. Steve started rubbing his own cock, pulling himself closer to climax with happy mumbles.

“You gonna come for me Stevie?” Bucky mumbled.

“You’re awful at dirty talk,” Steve replied, but his voice showed that the answer was yes. He closed his eyes, soft sounds getting a little higher and more desperate.

Bucky surprised them both by coming first, pushing into Steve with a grunt and climaxing inside him. He stilled for a moment, and Steve took the chance to watch his face. He loved the way Bucky looked when he came, loved seeing Bucky’s face when he was losing a little control. He reached out to cup his jaw, smiling when Bucky focussed back on him.

Bucky leaned down to kiss him softly, hand wrapping over Steve’s and beginning to move them. Steve groaned softly, relaxing and letting his climax draw nearer again. He came with a happy moan against Bucky’s lips, holding him close.

They slowly calmed down, Bucky pulling slowly out of Steve and lying beside him.

“That was fun,” Steve mumbled, still lying on his back, smiling at the ceiling.

“I’d say so.” Bucky replied. “Still a good day?”

“Great day.” Steve said, rolling onto his side and looking at Bucky. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Bucky said with a smile.

“Have you eaten?” Steve asked, shifting a little. “I haven’t. I’m going to wash up and then make something.”

“That sounds perfect.” Bucky said. “I’ll help you cook and we’ll eat together.”

“Sounds like a plan.”


End file.
